Beneath The Surface
by champagne mocha
Summary: “Can’t you try... not being a mutant?” “I try everyday, mom! And I’m sick of it! I’m sick of having to hide myself from everyone! It’s not fair! It’s not fair!” Mika yelled and the empty trash can was made in dozens of pieces.
1. A New Power

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Actually, I don't even own most of the things you _don't_ recognize. This story was started by leslienicolespeaks, who had her account deleted. She has a new account, but is giving up the fanfic world, so she very good heartedly donated her stories to me so we could still read them.

**Title: **Beneath The Surface.  
_Originally Written By Leslienicolespeaks_

**Chapter One - A New Power.**

Mika Woods had always been different. From her family, from her friends, from mostly everyone she knew. In her family, she was the only one with light blonde hair while everyone else's was dark brown and with eyes so gray that seemed to be silver. Among her friends, she was the only one that had been home schooled for their entire lives. Among most people she knew, she was the only mutant.

Mika's first power had appeared when she turned seven years old: she was a clairvoyant. That freaked her parents out so much that they immediately gave up of the idea of enrolling her in a school for _normal_ kids, as they defined them. They hired a tutor, prohibited Mika of ever talking about the feelings she felt and she was left on her own to learn how to manage her ability. Her second power appeared when she was fourteen, some time after the birth of her little sister: she could control other people's movements. It took her almost an entire year to actually get the hang of it and stop taking over her parents' movements whenever she got mad at them – what happened quite frequently.

Mika was now twenty going on twenty-one and no new powers had appeared. Her parents were the most grateful ones. They constantly lived with the fear of other people finding out that their oldest daughter was a mutant. They were always worried with the possibility that, one day, she wouldn't be able to control her powers and would hurt someone or, worse, uncover their best kept family secret. Mr. and Mrs. Woods weren't against mutants; they just didn't really know how to face the fact that Mika was one. They knew they wouldn't like to have other people stare or judge them because of Mika's... disease. That's how they called her powers: a disease. They didn't have a better word for it, so they used the most common denomination.

Mika's biggest dream was to attend an university, but she was having a really hard time to convince her parents to let her do so. For the past five years, since she had completed high school early because of home school, she had been taking all sorts of courses: languages, dance, culinary, photography or whatever other thing she possibly wanted to learn. Her parents wouldn't blink before hiring a teacher to her, they could afford them after all. But it was getting old already. Mika wanted to do more. She wanted to experience what everyone else her age experienced. She wanted to make a difference and she knew it wouldn't be easy to do so if she kept her world limited to what it was: fancy parties and manners, fake words and smiles.

"Hello there, love," she heard a male voice say. "How are you today?"

Mika turned to greet her best friend, Michael Malloy, with one of her genuine and shiny smiles. Michael was the only person besides Mika, her parents and her doctor that knew she was a mutant. They had known each other since always and forever because Mrs. Malloy was best friends with Mrs. Woods. Michael was a handsome 21-year-old with his curly blonde-ish hair, shiny blue eyes and a slightly freckled face – not to mention an amazing body thanks to the regular practice of most sports. Michael was an active human life defensor and his plan was to join the pro-mutant platform after he graduated college. Politics, he actually enjoyed them.

"Same as yesterday, Mike. Don't you know how to _knock_?"

She was wearing only her hot pink bra and jeans shorts, but didn't motion to cover herself. Michael was like her brother and both of them knew that one would never actually see the other as a member of the opposite sex.

"I didn't feel like the occasion needed a knock," he threw himself on Mika's bed and made himself comfortable, as he always did. "I got you something."

"Mike, you don't have to..." she started, but accepted the small, pink box that he shoved in her hands. "Thanks."

"No problem. You're my little sister, it's only natural I get you a gift just for kicks," he replied. "But, if you need a reason, let's just say it's a super, mega early birthday present. It's just too bad your parents won't let you throw a party, like you deserve."

"You know they have a reason. Or so they think," she added as she rolled her eyes.

Mika opened the small box and took a silver necklace from inside it. The pendant was the word 'Breezy' in glittery purple metal. Michael always called Mika like that, because he said she could be as soft as a breeze if she wanted, but she could also knock down big guys. It had actually started as an inside joke and then turned into a nickname.

"Let me help you," he said, getting up and taking the necklace to put around her neck. "There you go."

"I love it, Mike!" she said hugging him, after checking herself on the mirror. "I love _you_!"

"I love you too, girl," Michael said and noticed when she suddenly frowned and got quiet. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something's going to happen."

"Was it your power?" he asked and she shook her head no. "How can you be sure?"

"I can't. That's what bothers me."

"You know what? Let's not think about that and just enjoy the day, ok? Let's go out to eat something, rent a few movies and spend the night watching movies while eating lots of junkie food!"

Mika smiled. Michael always tried to make her feel better and he often succeeded in his attempts. She quickly picked an outfit: low rise jeans, black converses, and an army green tight tee saying 'I Have Issues. Don't You?' and grabbed her coat. They decided to take Mika's sister, Adele, with them. Adele was seven years old already and a very bright child, who loved reading and drawing. Like everyone else in their family, Adele had inherited the trademark dark brown hair and hazel eyes of the Woods family members.

After stopping by a fast-food place, the three of them went rent their movies. Michael, being the huge Bruce Willis fan he was, picked _The Fifth Element_, which he had already watched 127 times before – 35 of them with Mika, who had memorized most of the lines as well. Adele picked two of the hundred digitally-made movies starring Barbie, the doll. Mika picked_ Shark Tale _and Will Smith's latest movie. Soon enough they were back at the Woods residence.

After watching the two movies she had picked, Adele decided to go take a shower, while they waited for their pizza to get there. When the pizza arrived, Michael volunteered to go get it. Mika was in the kitchen, getting plates and glasses, distractedly singing one of her favorite songs.

"Boo!" Adele showed up out of nowhere and scared Mika.

Both girls yelled when the toaster and the garbage can exploded.

"What's going on?" Michael asked as he rushed to the kitchen.

Mika turned to him and the bottle of soda in his hands exploded too.

"I don't know!"

"Mika, make it stop!" Adele yelled to her sister, when the faucet went flying and water started to get everyone soaked.

"I can't!" she replied before a picture hanging on the wall exploded. "Go to your room, Adele! Now!"

The little girl ran to her room, crying, worried about her sister. Mika didn't understand what was happening. That power was completely out of control. The previous two ones hadn't been so hard to handle, she didn't see why this one had to be any different. She was surprised when Michael jumped behind her and wrapped his arms around the girl as tightly as he could. He dragged her closer to the wall and slipped down to the floor until both of them were sitting.

"Oh my God!" they heard Mrs. Woods say when she arrived with her husband.

She had spent her afternoon in a meeting at a friend's house to organize a fund-raising event. Mr. Woods was just getting back from his work place.

"What happened here?" Mr. Woods asked Michael and Mika when they saw the two of them sitting on the floor. They had been on that position for the past three hours.

"Where's Adele?" Mrs. Woods had a slight tone of exasperation in her voice.

"She's in her room."

"Mika, was it... you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I really am! I didn't mean to do any of this!" she said, crying.

Michael sighed and hugged her tighter. Mika hardly ever cried.

"What happened to your hair?" the man asked. His daughter's hair now had two colors; it was still bright blonde on the surface, but it was dark purple underneath.

"We think it was her mutation," the young man was the one who replied. "Adele scared her and she started exploding everything. I think it was a chain reaction of her power and she couldn't control it."

"Luckily no one was harmed," Mrs. Woods said when she got back from her young daughter's room. "Adele's really scared. She thinks you're mad at her for scaring you. I told her that it has nothing to do with her."

"It doesn't! I'd never hurt Adele or any other person for that matter!"

"We know, sweetie."

"Mika, I think you'll need help to handle your new... mutation," Mr. Woods stated.

"No, dad. It's just another power. It's like the other ones, I just need a little time to get used to it and then I'll be able to control it."

"Honey, this one clearly is stronger than the other two," he insisted. "Your mother and I had already been thinking for a while and... We'd like you to get some help."

"I don't need help, dad! Besides, we don't know any mutants."

"Can't you try... not being a mutant?"

"I try _everyday_, mom! And I'm _sick _of it! I'm sick of having to _hide myself _from everyone! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Mika yelled and the empty trash can was made in dozens of pieces.

"We'll find a place for people like you. You'll have friends like you and..." Mr. Woods started.

"_Like me_? What do you mean with that?" Mika interrupted him, getting angrier as time passed by. "It's not my fault I'm a mutant! I didn't _ask _to be one!"

"Calm down! Or are you trying to explode the entire house?"

"How can I get calm if my own parents are practically kicking me out of my own house? Are you so ashamed of me? So afraid of the possibility of me actually admitting my nature? My _mutant _nature?" she yelled at them and they could hear all the glasses in the cupboards crack.

"Yes! We are ashamed! Do you think it's easy to have a mutant child?" Mrs. Woods yelled after recovering from the shock. "People will _hate _you! Children will _fear _you! Your own sister is afraid of you! You won't be able to bear the disgusted looks that people will use when they look at you."

"I'd rather have to deal with a stranger's disgusted look than with the shame my parents feel," she replied, standing up and walked off to her room.

"Mika, wait!" Michael called her, but was ignored.

She didn't want to speak to anyone. She didn't want to listen to anyone.

She locked herself in her room and tried to think of what she was going to do. It was obvious that her parents weren't feeling like the happiest people in the universe with her around them and Adele. She turned her computer and the internet on. She needed to find a place to go. A place that wouldn't be far away and a place where she would be welcomed. Frankly, she couldn't think of any places that would actually, fully welcome a mutant. She turned the computer off a few minutes later. It was useless.

Mika dried the few tears she still had on her eyes. She decided not to cry anymore. Her parents hadn't even tried to talk to her. They probably thought that she would have exploded them if they annoyed her. She started packing her clothes and other things that she judged useful or not. Everything that she could take with her. She knew it was a cowardly decision, a cowardly action, but she was going to run away.

She waited until she was sure that her parents were sleeping and left her room. She stood by the door of her parents' room and silently said good-bye to them. Then she motioned to her sister's room. Adele was peacefully sleeping on her bed, hugged to one of her Teddy bears. Mika kneeled next to the little girl's bed and caressed her pink cheeks. Adele moved slightly and opened her eyes.

"Mika."

"Hey, Adele," she smiled, meekly.

"Is everything ok now?"

"Yes, it's ok."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"What?" the still 20-year-old asked, confused.

"Mommy said I was afraid of you, but it's not true," Adele smiled. "I know you're never going to hurt me. You love me."

"Yeah. I love you, Adele."

"I love you too, Mika."

"Addie, I want you to keep something for me, ok?" she looked through her back pack and took a purple, plastic bracelet from inside it. "It's my lucky bracelet. Michael gave it to me when I was six, it doesn't even fit me anymore, but I keep it because it brings me good luck."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"I want you to have it. Here," she put it around her sister's thin wrist. "Promise to keep it and take care of it for me while I'm away, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded and Mika motioned to leave. "Wait!" she got up from her bed and searched for something in her wardrobe. "Here. I want you to keep Lucy."

"Lucy?" Mika asked and the girl replied by handing her a Barbie doll. The doll had blonde hair with red streaks and was dressed in clothes that were similar to the ones Mika used to wear.

"Yeah. She's my favorite doll. I'll keep your bracelet and you'll take care of her while you two travel. I don't want you to go alone, so Lucy can go with you. She can keep you company," she then gave a small bag to her sister. "This is her travel bag. It has all her things in it if she needs anything."

"Oh, always prepared! I like Lucy already!"

"Cool. She likes you too, I know."

"Ok. Now, get back to bed and to sleep, Adele."

The little girl went back to her bed and wished her sister good night. Mika replied it with her usual 'nighty night' and tucked her sister in.

"Mika?" Adele asked in a sleepy voice and her sister turned to look at her. "Where are you going?"

"Oh," Mika was caught off guard and didn't know what to say for a moment, "some place."

"Okay. Good night."

Mika watched her sister drift off to sleep. About fifteen minutes later, she finally left her house. She turned her car on and drove away after taking a last good look on her house. She knew her parents would probably be relieved once they realized she wasn't there anymore. Just as she knew that Michael would feel sad. She would call him when she found a decent place to stay.

Mika didn't knew where she could go. All she knew was that she couldn't stay in Jersey City anymore. New York suddenly popped into her mind. It was a big city with all kinds of people. Besides, she had heard stories about it, there certainly had to be at least one place where she would be able to stay without people asking too many questions.


	2. Lucky 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Actually, I don't even own most of the things you _don't_ recognize. This story was started by leslienicolespeaks, who had her account deleted. She has a new account, but is giving up the fanfic world, so she very good heartedly donated her stories to me so we could still read them.

**Title: **Beneath The Surface.  
_Originally Written By Leslienicolespeaks_

**Chapter Two – Lucky 13.**

Lucky 13.

That was what the fluorescent sign above a club said. It was a regular-sized place that seemed to gather fairly good established men. Most of them wore nice shirts or even tuxedos. Men who probably wanted to relax a bit after leaving work and before heading to their houses where they would possibly have to deal with jealous wives and whiny, noisy kids. In front of the bar, by its entrance, stood two girls dressed in raunchy clothes. The shiny red-haired one wore mini shorts and a bikini top, on her feet boots with six inch heels – everything in glittery red. The short brunette wore clothes that were just as tight, her top covered a little more of skin, but her mini skirt barely hid her black panties.

Mika parked her car not really far from the club's entrance. Two days had passed and she hadn't blown anything up. She took that as a sign that she had started to control her powers, though she couldn't be sure because she hadn't actually tried to use them – she didn't have a reason to do so after all. Mika got out of the car and headed to the club with unsure steps. She didn't know why she was there, she didn't think she was pretty enough to work in a place like that. But she needed a job and there weren't many places that would hire someone with no experience, place to stay or references.

"What's a girl like ya doin' in a place like this?" the red-haired asked.

"Uh, looking for a job, I guess."

"We do need a new waitress and you're pretty enough, I suppose," the brunette remarked. "I'm Tania, but everyone calls me Trixie around here. That's Susan."

"Or Reddie, if ya might. I don't really like it, but it has a better ring than Shortcake," the red-haired said with a half smile.

"I'm Mika."

"We'll call you Breezy," Trixie said. "That's what the necklace says."

"How 'bout one of us take ya to meet the boss?"

"The boss?" Mika dumbly repeated.

"Yup. Lucius Hewitt, the owner of the Lucky 13 and some other places more. A major pimp, darling. He's loaded and dangerous. Don't tick him off, unless ya don' wanna live to see tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Think ya can handle things on your own for a moment or two, Trix?"

"Sure," the two other women turned to leave. "Just one thing though," Trixie walked up to Mika and ripped the girl's shirt enough to reveal the better portion of her flat stomach. "You gotta show some skin if you wanna get the Boss' attention. Good luck."

"Uh, thanks, Trixie."

Mika and Reddie made their way into the club, which was just like one the girl had seen in a movie once or twice before. It was rather dark, with colorful lights and hot girls barely dressed. Only the waitresses seemed to wear a little more than the dancers and bartenders. A few cages were spread around here and there with girls making erotic dances inside them. There was no one stripping though. She wondered why if that club did have the look.

As they walked up to the counter where the cashier was, Reddie made sure to let all guys know that Mika wasn't supposed to be touched or hit on. At least not yet. Reddie exchanged a few words with the cashier, introducing him to the blonde-haired girl. The cashier, a big dude named Rummy, opened the door to let them pass. They walked up some stairs and stopped in front of a wooden door. There was a metal plate hanging on it with the words _The Boss_. The plate had probably been chromed out, to give the bling-bling touch. How hip-hop that was.

Reddie knocked on the door three times and it took a few moments before it was spread open. A Latino-looking bald man stood by it wearing the typical body guard suit and shades. He looked like a wall and Mika wondered if he would actually feel anything if she punched him with her small fists and all her strenght. Probably not. Reddie announced she had a newbie to show the boss and they were allowed inside when a male voice stated they could do such thing.

It was a nice, spacious and big room. In one side it seemed to be the typical business man office, while the rest of it was decorated much like those motel rooms from cheap porn movies with bright nylon curtains, small loveseats and leopard-printed pillows. Around a table sat three men, who were playing cards. Mika guessed it to be poker, even though she couldn't really tell. The man on the left was also a Latin-looking one, with a funny beard and green eyes, his shirt was bright red and his tie green. The man on the right wore a white shirt and golden accessories such as rings, earrings, bracelets, necklaces and even a Rolex. She couldn't tell if it was real or fake. The man between them had one of those gangster hats, tipped to the left side of his face, half hiding the long scar that existed on that area. He was black and his rather long hair was styled in corn rolls.

"Hey, Boss," Reddie said to the man in the middle.

The women with the three men glared at her and Mika. Two black girls and a Latin one, all dressed in minimum clothes, were there. The Latin girl was on the Boss' lap, while the other two stood next to the men.

"Reddie, what ya got there?"

"This is Breezy. These are Johnny, Tony and Lucius..."

"You can call me Boss."

"Breezy wants a job here," Reddie said.

"Really?" he asked, while looking the girl up and down, like butchers did with pieces of meat before cutting them up. She stared back at him.

"Really. I heard you needed a waitress."

"Yo ain't bad, some hot stuff," he remarked. "But ya heard wrong."

Mika narrowed her eyes while everyone else in the room, except for Reddie, laughed. Fine, he could keep his cheap girlfriend and her friends. She would just try the next club she found, it shouldn't be hard to find places like that one in New York. Men needed fun everywhere. She just nodded and turned around to leave the place when her gift kicked in. Damn timing. The room had a window looking over the club. She walked over to it and looked down, attentively. A small group caught her attention. One of the men seemed to be getting a little off with some fellow on the table next to them.

"Didn't ya listen, byotch?" one of the girls, she didn't bother turning around to see which one, asked with a snotty voice. "Get outta here!"

"What ya looking at, Breezy?" Tony asked after the boss told him to do so.

"You're about to have some trouble in here," she said without turning around and pointed to a small group when Lucius stood by her side. "You better kick those four out."

"How can ya know that?"

"Ah, I just have a feeling," she replied, not preoccupied with it. "I'll be on my way if you're sure you don't need any new waitresses."

"Shit! Hank, get those four out of mah club, NOW!" Lucius yelled just as Mika started to make her way out of the room. The body guard sped off past her. "Everyone, out!" he said and Mika motioned to leave. "Not ya, Breezy."

He closed the door after everyone had left and walked back to his seat. He told her to get the one right in front of him. Mika sat down silently, just watching as Lucius lit a cigar and started to smoke it, making perfect rings of smoke come out of his mouth.

"What?" she finally broke the silence after a while.

"How'd ya know that?"

"Know what?"

"Don't play stupid. The fight. How did ya know it was gonna happen?"

"I feel things."

"You a mutant?" he asked, looking her up and down once more.

She didn't like it when he did so. It made her feel like merchandise. She finally imagined how animals in zoos felt with all those people looking and pointing at them. She told herself to get used to it. It was probably gonna happen a lot if she got the job.

"Yeah," she raised her chin slightly. "You got a problem with that?"

"No. I like it. Sounds... kinky," he replied with a smile, to which she didn't reply. "Ya can choose to be a waitress or a dancer here with one condition."

"Which would that be?"

"Ya gotta let mah boys know when something starts. Like da fight. I don't want no fuckers messing mah place."

"That's fine by me. I'll serve. Shaking my ass for strangers to see isn't really my thing," she replied and he shook hands with her.

"Good enough."

"Uh, you wouldn't happen to know any place where I could stay, would you?"

"No home?" he asked and she nodded, not giving him an opening to go any further on that subject. "Not everyone likes mutants. Well, I have a room here. You can stay there with Reddie, but that means you'll have to watch over da club."

"We got a deal."

"Yo start tomorrow. Reddie will show ya around. She seemed to like ya."

Mika nodded and left the room while Johnny, Tony and the three women walked back inside. Reddie was glad to be appointed as Mika's mentor, so to say, and gave the girl a complete tour of the club while introducing her to all the staff people and talking a little bit about the more regular customers. She then gave the girl a waitress outfit. It was a tight, black, halter neck dress that reached her mid thighs and showed the curves of her slim and tall body. The cleavage also showed a lot of her mid-sized breasts. She would have to wear a white butterfly tie and keep her balance on high-heeled black pumps. She didn't worry about unpacking on that night.

Four weeks had passed since Mika's arrival in New York City and the night she had gotten her job at the Lucky 13. She turned out to be a very good waitress and had one of the bartenders start teaching her how to do all those hard drinks and tricks with the bottles. She had only blown small things up every once in a while, mostly when some overly drunk or overly stupid customer tried to grab her body or disrespected her. It was no secret that she had managed to get into the Boss' good side rather quick. He protected her from the customers and jealous co-workers. He had eventually found out that Mika was fluent in quite a few languages and hired her as a translator when he needed to make business with foreign people. She only had a slight idea of what his business were, but she asked no questions and just got her money – which was very good. Mika kept his business as a secret and Lucius kept quiet about the fact that she was a mutant – even if he didn't know about her other powers.

Mika noticed when a handsome man entered the club. That wasn't strange, lots of handsome men went there, but that guy stood out in the crowd that was in the club. Probably because he didn't fit in there. He was tall and had relatively long, brown hair with a streak or two falling over his forehead. Mika couldn't tell the color of his eyes though because he wore sunglasses with red lenses. She had to admit it: he was hot. And, lucky she was, he was walking right towards the counter where she was working. He sat on a stall and Mika walked over to him, smiling.

"Hey there, stranger. I'm Breezy."

"I want a beer," he replied, not really looking at her.

"Ok," she walked to the freezer and went back with a beer on her hand, she placed it in front of him. "Here you go. If you need anything else, just lemme know."

"Thanks," he said before taking a long gulp from his drink.

"Someone's eager to get a hangover in the morning," Mika muttered to herself while heading to another customer.

The hours passed and the handsome guy didn't give signs of wanting to leave. Mika guessed he probably had a lot going on in his life to drink so much like he was doing. He asked a beer after the other and, not really satisfied with them, asked for a few shots of tequila. He was completely drunk, she could tell. That was an understatement, a blind person would be able to tell he was drunk and not by the smell of beer and smoke.

"Gimme another," he managed to slur out.

"Sorry, pal, but it's closing time. You gotta pay and get going on," she told him.

"Ok. After you... get me... a last... beer."

"Only if you pay," she insisted and was surprised when he threw his wallet on the counter. "What's this for?"

"I'm paying," he slurred.

Mika said nothing and opened the wallet. She saw his id and read the name Scott Summers on it. She took his credit card and charged the drinks. _His luck I'm honest_, she thought to herself. Had it been anyone else, she wasn't too sure Mr. Summers would have ever seen his credit card again - only the debts made with it.

"Here you go, Scotty. Do you want me to get you a cab?" she asked, placing the last beer in front of him. He barely managed to lift it.

"No. I'll drive there."

"You're not. I don't want you getting yourself killed. It'd be a pity," she grabbed his car keys. "Tell you this: you wait here while I help closing and then I'll drive you, ok?"

"Whatever you say."

"Breezy, no customers after we close," she heard the Boss yell from upstairs.

"He's my cousin, boss, he's visiting me. He could never hold his alcohol, poor guy. Cut me some slack, please? I have to drive him to his hotel or else he'll never make it there. Well, not alive."

"Just this time, Bree!"

"Thanks! I owe you," she yelled back and then lowered her voice. "Stay here, Scotty. Don't get into any trouble. I'll be right back."

Mika went help the other waitresses with the cleaning. They had a jukebox there and would take turns picking their favorite songs. It was Mika's night, so she grabbed a few coins from the tips and walked over to the jukebox. She took a few moments to choose, but then everyone could finally hear when _Like A Virgin _by Madonna started playing. What could she say? She loved the classics.

About an hour later everything was finally clean. Mika put her blonde and straight hair that went down to her breasts in a high ponytail and changed clothes. She wore a black tee with skulls around it, ripped jeans, black converses and had her jeans jacket on. She walked back over to where Scott was playing with a lighter that had been forgotten on the counter. He was almost falling asleep being so drunk as he was.

"You sure you can manage yourself, Breezy?" Reddie asked her.

No one at the club called her Mika. Actually, only Reddie and Trixie knew that that was her real name, but they never used it either. For everyone there she was Breezy. Truth be told, she liked being Breezy. Breezy was the sexy waitress that was out of reach for all customers and jealous girls; Breezy had nothing to hide and no past either.

"Yeah. Scotty here's just being difficult, but thanks, Red. I'll be back in a few, don't worry, I've got the keys, ok?"

"Ok, suit yourself. Good night," she replied and walked upstairs.

Everyone left the club and Mika did her best to drag Scott Summers outside. She didn't worry about looking for his car, she would just drive him in hers, because she would need a way to go back to the club after all. Besides, she could leave him a note saying where his car was and he could go to the club again to get the keys with her. She unlocked the doors and put the half passed out man on the passenger seat. She put the belt on him, closed the door and walked to the driver's side. She hopped inside and started the engine.

"Scotty, you gotta tell me where you live. I'm not a psychic."

"Psychic," he mumbled. "Jean..."

"No, it's Breezy here. I don't know any Jeans. Where do you live?"

Even with her effort, Scott didn't tell her his address. She would have to figure it out on her own. She then remembered about his wallet. She took it from him again and searched through it. There was a card in it with the address of Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Mika figured Scott Summers probably lived there, even if he didn't seem to be a student. Maybe he was a teacher. She just hoped she didn't find anyone at the said school to blame on her the situation of one of their teachers.

It was out of town, but nothing extremely far, so with a certain speed she got there in some minutes. The gates opened when she quickly stopped in front of them and she took that as a sign that she could go inside. She had no clue about where the garage was, but Scott seemed to be awake enough to point her the right direction. She parked in front of the garage and helped Scott get out of the car. He wasn't really lucid when he started to try to kiss her.

"Just one kiss..." he slurred.

"No, Scotty. C'mon, we gotta get you inside," she replied, looking for a door while trying to keep him standing and avoiding his kiss. "Ok, ok! Just one and that's it!"

She turned her face to his and their lips smashed together. She didn't let his tongue explore her mouth though. Mika was just glad he wouldn't remember about that on the morning or the next time he saw her.

"More..."

"No! Be quiet or you'll wake people up and, frankly, I don't wanna have to explain to anyone why you're like this," she said as she finally found a door.

Luckily it was unlocked. They went inside and saw themselves in a hall. They walked along it until they reached the kitchen. Mika helped Scott sat on a chair before grabbing a card from the club and writing something down on it with a pen she had found there. She put it in his wallet and the wallet back in his jacket's pocket before going back to the garage.

When she got there, one light was on. Someone had been there or was still there. Either way she didn't really want to find out. Mika slowly made her way to her car, always looking around. She knew whoever it was the person was still there. She could feel it and tried to just ignore it. She reached the driver's door and unlocked it.

"Who are you?" a male, angry voice inquired.

She could only see his overshadowed face and it was enough to scare her to death. Before she could control it there was a loud explosion: she had just made the stranger's motorcycle explode.

"Damn powers!" she told herself, getting inside the car.

"Holy shit! Get back here!" the man yelled, but Mika ignored it and sped off.


	3. Meeting Mutants

**Author's Note:** thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Actually, I don't even own most of the things you _don't_ recognize. This story was started by leslienicolespeaks, who had her account deleted. She has a new account, but is giving up the fanfic world, so she very good heartedly donated her stories to me so we could still read them.

**Title: **Beneath The Surface.  
_Originally Written By Leslienicolespeaks_

**Chapter Three – Meeting Mutants.**

The little accident – if you could say that exploding a motorcycle was something little – at Scott's house unleashed something in Mika's head and she started blowing things up again. Whenever she got scared or mad or felt an emotion that was the slightest bit stronger than usual she would make things like glasses and plates start to explode. That just made her get pissed off at herself because it only proved that she was wrong when she thought that she had finally gotten that power under control and it made her sick.

Sick. Sick. Sick.

The Boss was worried about her, but she just assured him that everything was ok and she was just feeling a little stressed, so Lucius would tell her to get two or three hours off or to work in shorter shifts. Reddie, on the other hand, was getting suspicious, but she was too much of a friend to actually say anything to Mika.

"Calm down, girly. It's just another busy night," Reddie said to her as the two got dressed to start working.

"I know. I'm just a little... off."

"I noticed. Did anything happen?"

"Uh... it... sorta did."

"Was it with your cousin?"

"Who?"

"Scotty. Your cousin that showed up around here the other night."

"Ah… no. He's ok... I think."

"So what is it?"

"Reddie, can you keep a secret?" she asked and the red-haired nodded. "Ok, so you better sit down. I don't know if you're easily shocked. But I'm... a... mutant."

"I had a guess already, don't worry, Breezy."

"I guess I didn't really do a good job about hiding it."

"Yeah. What are your powers?" she asked, interested.

"I'm a clairvoyant, so I can feel the vibes around. I can control people's movement and, quite recently, I've started exploding things. The latter is not completely under control though," Mika admitted with a sigh.

"Wow! That's a lot."

"I know."

"Reddie! Breezy! Get down 'ere!" they heard Johnny yell at them.

"We better go downstairs," Reddie said, applying a last layer of red lipstick. "Thanks for telling me."

"It's ok. Just keep it a secret."

"I will."

Both smiled and headed downstairs to start the show.

- - -

A young woman with bright red hair down to her shoulders walked inside an alley after walking all the way down a desert street. Even though it was the middle of the afternoon the cold weather made it seem like a fading evening, especially with all the abandoned houses and buildings around her. She turned to her left and stopped in front of one of the houses.

Reddie knew someone that liked mutants.

She wasn't sure why he liked mutants, she just knew that he liked to be informed whenever a new one showed up and he paid well for the information. She did enough money in the Lucky 13, it was an expensive club after all, but money could never be enough. It was always good to have some extra cash. Reddie herself was no mutant, but she didn't loath, disgust or fear them like most people tended to do. After all, her life had been saved twice by mutants. They were the only people that actually overlooked the fact that she had once been a street prostitute.

She carefully looked to both sides to make sure no one was following her and went inside one of the old, abandoned houses. It was a dark and bad smelling place. It was dirty and she could hear the rats walking around on the roof and behind the walls. It sent chills up and down her spine and they didn't feel good.

"Hello?" she called, not really sure if the man was still going to be there.

She hadn't met any mutants in a while and therefore hadn't talked to him.

"What brings you here, Susan?" he asked and she was surprised to see he remembered her name.

"I, I met a new mutant," she said.

She liked Mika, or Breezy as everyone called the girl, and she considered her a real friend, but she needed the money. She liked it.

"Tell me more."

"What do I get if I do?" she asked and he handed her some bills, finally leaving the shadows. She accepted them.

"That."

"Her name's Breezy. She's been working at the Lucky 13 for the past weeks. She's one of the Boss' favorite girls."

"And what are her powers?"

"She's a clairvoyant, she controls people's movements and she started to explode things," Reddie told him. "I'm not sure how she does that. I've only seen her exploding things like glasses and plates, nothing really big."

"She can get big. With time," he seemed to think about it for a while. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Very well. You can go then," he nodded and she turned to leave. "Just let me know if you have any news."

"I will, sir," with that she left.

The man stood there, thinking about what Susan had just told him. A new mutant that had just acquired her powers. Xavier couldn't possibly know of her yet, what was perfect for him. It gave him more time to find a way to convince the girl to join his side. His brotherhood.

"Breezy," he said it aloud again. "That's an interesting name."

"What are we going to do?" a young man asked, coming out from the shadows, playing with the fire from his lighter.

"I say we go talk to her, Pyro."

Pyro smiled. He liked that idea already if Breezy were as hot as Reddie.

- - -

Mika ran up to her and Reddie's room, holding back the tears that she was about to cry. She had learned very well how to keep her feelings inside, no matter what feelings they were, since she had gotten her first power and she had improved a lot on the art of pretending to be ok after she ran away from her house. Two weeks had passed since she had told Reddie that she was a mutant, but she had a hell of a guess that everyone would know it now. She had just taken over two guys that were trying to get it on with one of the dancers, after making their drinks explode on their faces.

"Breezy," she heard Reddie say.

"What?" she sat on her bed, facing outside the window.

"Don't worry about what happened."

"Reddie, everyone that saw me knows about it now."

"I doubt most of them will remember it in the morning," she chuckled. "The Boss isn't mad at ya, so no need to stress. Besides, now that ya saved Tempest all the girls will stick up to ya."

"You think so?"

"Yeah," she made Mika stand up. "C'mon, let's make something different tonight!"

"Like what?"

"Dance!"

About twenty minutes later Reddie took Mika back downstairs and as both had thought, everyone looked at the blonde girl. The thing was: none of them was actually thinking about the fact that she was mutant. That was because they were too busy staring at her. When Reddie suggested them to dance, Mika agreed on the spot, she just didn't know she'd have to dress like she was dressed and get in one of those cages. That was certainly gonna be the most daring thing she had ever done in her entire life. Well, there was the time she had walked around her block naked after losing a bet to Michael, but it wasn't the same – no one had seen her then.

Mika had her hair loose and a little messy. Her makeup made her eyes stand out even more and her lips were shiny pink with gloss. She wore a bikini top with the American flag, a super short jeans skirt and knee-high red boots with white and blue stars to match the top. Reddie and her went inside a cage after being announced by the DJ. Reddie started making sexy movements as an equally sexy song started playing, while Mika took some moments to actually get into the mood of the whole thing.

After about four or five songs, she decided to leave the cage and Reddie stayed there, still doing her dance. Mika was talking to Trixie, who was working inside that day, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned to see Scott Summers standing there. As she had thought, he didn't seem to remember her.

"Uh... hi," he said after staring at her for a moment. "I'm, uh, looking for..." he checked the card he had. "Breezy."

"I thought he was your cousin, girly," Trixie said with a sly smile. "She's Breezy. I'm Trixie. You're Scotty."

"It's just Scott," he corrected her.

"Sure. I'm off now, see you later, sexy," she winked at him and left, shaking her ass.

He didn't even glance at Trixie's shaking ass. It was almost as if Scott was blind. Instead, he turned to Mika and looked at her for a long moment without saying anything, it was as if he was studying her. She shifted her weight from one leg to another, starting to feel uncomfortable with his inspection - and the fact that Scott seemed to be a sad person. Something terrible had happened to him, that was for sure. Finally, he broke the silence between the two.

"Breezy isn't your real name, is it?"

"Nope, but that's the one you're getting," she replied. "Car keys, right?"

"Yeah."

"They're in my car. I'm fifteen minutes away from finishing my shift. Do you think you can wait? I can't actually stop now."

"You're a good dancer," he suddenly blurted out.

The girl raised one eyebrow in amusement.

"I don't usually dance. I'm a waitress. Reddie and I were just playing," she turned to the bartender. "Honey, do me a favor and don't give him anything with alcohol in it, ok?" the bartender nodded yes with a chuckle. "Thanks, you're a darling! I'll be right back, Scotty."

"It's Scott."

"I know," she smiled at him, but walked away before he could say anything in reply and only walked back to him half an hour later. "Hey. Sorry it took me long."

"Do you have the keys?"

"Aren't you eager to leave, huh? They're in my car, which is parked on the back. I'll go get them and you'll have your precious car," she said it in a way that made her seem mad, but she didn't really care and just headed outside.

Mika cursed when she tripped with those damn high boots and fell on the cold floor. Days were getting colder now and she didn't really like the fact that the girls and her all had to wear those revealing clothes that didn't cover anything up and didn't keep them the least bit warm. She stood up and walked to her car. She got the keys and locked it again. When she turned to go back inside the bar, there were two men standing in her way. One was Asian with strange patterns tattooed on his face and the other one was quite handsome with blonde hair and a nice body.

"Hello, darling," the first man said.

"I need to get back inside," she replied and tried to pass by them, but it wasn't possible.

"Now, don't be rude. Let's have a nice chat," the Asian man said, his face getting too close to hers.

"What do you want?" Mika asked, trying to avoid the physical contact with the man.

"You."

"What? You're crazy."

"We know you're a mutant. You're like us," the young blonde suddenly spoke up.

"You don't seem to be a mutant," Mika remarked and the young man made a ball of fire appear in his hand. "Oh, ok. Just talk then."

"Not here."

"I'm not going anywhere. I still have to work," she lied.

"We don't care. You're coming no matter what!" the blonde man said and walked over to her.

Mika screamed and the car behind her exploded. That didn't seem to surprise the two mutants with her.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at them, making the two laugh.

"We just want to talk! We're not gonna harm you," the Asian one said, grabbing her arm too tightly.

The things around them started to explode: trash cans, bricks, glasses. She wasn't screaming anymore though.

"You're hurting me! I don't wanna talk!"

Mika was scared and anxious, what didn't really help her control her powers. She mentally told herself to calm down, doing her best to actually achieve such state of mind. The Asian man walked over to behind the girl and grabbed her two arms, avoiding her escape. They started to drag her away when she finally could take control over the man who followed them.

"What's wrong?" the one holding her asked when he noticed that his ally had stopped walking. Mika didn't say anything and could feel the pressure on her arms soften before the man walked over to his friend. "You're controlling him! Magneto said you could do that".

"I'm not doing anything!" she lied a little too enthusiastically and that gave her away.

"You are!" he grabbed her shoulders and raised her from the floor. She could see his anger in his eyes and feel the fear inside her grow.

"Breezy, why are you...? What's happening here?" they heard someone yell as the back door was spread open.

It was Scott Summers.

The sudden interruption surprised them all. The man holding her in the air turned to look at Scott and threw the girl on his direction before running away. The car exploded again and Mika lost her focus, giving the person she was immobilizing a chance to escape as well. When Mika was thrown to him, Scott tried to catch the girl and he did manage that, but lost his balance and both ended up falling on the floor. She raised her head to look at him, she was on top of him and that sudden thought made her blush slightly. She felt like the quiet and responsible girl she had been during her entire life. At least until before she had gotten tired of hiding herself from everyone – though she still tended to do that.

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to get up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," he said. "Are _you_?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I blew up my car, twice, I'm ok," she looked at her car and frowned. "Looks like I'll have to walk from now on."

"So you did make Logan's bike explode," he said with a serious face.

"It was his own fault. He scared the hell outta me."

"You're having problems to control your power," Scott stated.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"You don't need to be sarcastic, Breezy. I'm just trying to talk."

"Two guys just told me the same and it ended up like this, so, thanks, but I'm not interested," she got his keys from the floor and handed them to him. "Here are your keys by the way."

Mika walked back inside the club. He followed her.

"Wait! Breezy!" he tried to get her attention. "Just listen to me! Please."

"No. Leave me alone, Scotty."

"It's Scott. I'll leave you alone if you listen to me," he insisted and followed her as she got to the door that led to the upstairs level.

"No. Just go," she motioned to get inside and he meant to follow her.

"You can't go up there, man," Rummy, the body guard, said and Scott looked at him behind his ruby lenses. "Him with you, Breeze?"

Scott looked at Mika and she stared him back for a moment. The body guard looked from one to another, not really sure of what to do. She really didn't feel like listening to anyone after blowing up her own car. She was just too screwed up to make any sense of anything at the moment. Actually, she had been like that for some time.

"Just go home, Scotty."

She sighed and turned her back to the handsome man.

Rummy seemed to be ready to kick Scott's ass if he tried to go after the girl.

Scott couldn't let her walk away without listening to him.

"I'm a mutant too."


	4. One More Risk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize. Actually, I don't even own most of the things you don't recognize. This story was started by leslienicolespeaks, who had her account deleted. She has a new account, but is giving up the fanfic world, so she very good heartedly donated her stories to me so we could still read them.

**Title: **Beneath The Surface.  
_Originally Written By Leslienicolespeaks_

**Chapter Four – One More Risk.**

That statement made Mika stop dead on her tracks.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him once more.

"I'm a mutant."

She was surprised with that revelation. She would have never thought that Scott was a mutant. He didn't look like a mutant. Well, she was one to talk, she had never looked like a mutant either and, yet, she was one. Mika couldn't see his eyes through the dark lenses, but, somehow, she knew she was looking into them and he was looking back at her.

"Yeah, he's with me, Rummy."

"The boss don't like guys going up during work, Breeze," he reminded her. Rummy had taken a liking to the girl.

"I know, Rum, but my shift's over. I'm just going up to change my clothes and didn't want to leave Scotty here all alone with so many girls around him, ya know?" she winked at the body guard, whose face changed slightly. Scott guessed he was smiling.

"Ok, girly. Just this time," he said and she smiled at him.

"Thanks! You're the greatest!" she had to stand on the tip of her toes to kiss his cheek and then started going upstairs. Scott meant to follow her, but Rummy stopped him by the arm. He looked at Scott with an unfriendly face to say the least.

"You hurt Breezy and I'll kill you."

"Uh, ok," he said and went after her, quickly catching up to the girl.

They went inside the room Mika shared with Reddie. It was a more like a very small apartment. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, a sort of living room and a quite big room. Everything was clean and organized. She offered him something to drink, but he declined it and sat down on the blue couch.

"Just wait here. I gotta change and then we can go somewhere to talk."

"Ok," he nodded.

He watched her grab a few clothes and walk into the bathroom. He wondered why she was working at a place like the Lucky 13 and he was going to ask her about that and more, but not on that moment. He knew he would have to tell her a few things before she actually felt like telling him what he wanted to know. He heard water in there and about twenty minutes later she came out of the shower. She had no make up at all on her face. Scott didn't know why, but now, dressed in simple jeans, converses and a long sleeved, black tee with colorful circles around it, she looked prettier than before. She looked... innocent.

"Is something wrong?" Mika asked when she noticed Scott staring at her.

"Uh, no, no. Aren't you gonna get sick with your hair wet? It's cold outside."

"I'm aware, but that's ok. A cold isn't gonna kill me," she grabbed her jacket and walked to the door, opening it. "Let's go."

Scott nodded again and followed her out of the place. She told the body guard to tell Reddie not to wait for her and then left the Lucky 13. They silently walked to Scott's car and got into it. They didn't make much talking on their way to a café. He stopped the car and they left it.

"This place has a great cappuccino," Scott said as an attempt to start a conversation.

"I'll order that then," Mika replied, heading to one of the empty tables.

A waitress wrote down their orders and left to go get two cappuccinos and the muffin Mika wanted.

"It's true, I am a mutant," Scott started saying, breaking the silence. "Optic blasts come out from my eyes."

"And you can't control them so you have to wear the glasses all the time."

"I suffered an accident when I was a child and the part of my brain that would enable to control the blasts was damaged," he didn't say anything about her figuring it out about the glasses.

"That must suck. It's gotta be hard not being able to let people look into your eyes, without the lenses. Are they made of ruby?" he nodded, impressed. "My mother loved jewels. Ruby was her favorite," she explained matter of factly.

"So you do have a family," he said.

She shrugged.

"Doesn't everybody?"

"Do you know who were the people that attacked you?"

"Two mutants. One was Asian with these weird tattooes one his face. Not very pretty. The other one was cute, a blonde guy. I would've thought he was in high school. I have no clue what the Asian dude did, but the other one was a pyrokinetic, technical term for people that are able to either control or create fire," she said in between bites. "They said they wanted to talk to me and they knew I was a mutant, a person named... Magnetic had told them."

"You mean Magneto?" Scott asked, she thought for a second and then nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty much," she didn't really see why he had become suddenly agitated. "Why?"

"He's a mutant too and he probably wants you to join his side," he noticed her confused look and decided to explain a little further. "He believes that mutants are superior to usual humans and that a war is about to start. Humans against mutants. He's been trying to eliminate as many enemies as he can and to get as many mutants to join him as possible. He was in prison for a while for the incident in Liberty Island, but he's now missing. We can't seem to find him anywhere."

"We who? Scotty, I can't read your mind, you know? I'm not a telepath," she said and noticed that Scott drifted to stare into space, something else she noticed was that the atmosphere was suddenly cold, what usually meant that someone was feeling miserable. "Scotty? Is everything ok?"

"Oh... Yeah... By we I mean the X-men. We're a group of mutants founded by Professor Charles Xavier, from the school where you took me. I work there and we help people learn how to control their powers or help them if they have problems."

"Is that Morgan guy you mentioned part of the X-men?"

"Logan," he corrected with a slight smile. "He's pretty mad at you for exploding his bike. I gotta admit I rather enjoyed it," he replied, almost chuckling.

"Lemme guess: you're not best friends, are you?" he nodded. "And you have to live under the same roof, work at the same place, know the same people…"

"I know," he replied and Mika could almost feel his sadness.

"Why are you so sad all the sudden? Bad memories?"

"How do you know what I'm feeling?"

"I don't. I just feel the vibes around me and when they change I can have a guess of what's going on. I usually sense danger, sadness or other feelings had as bad ones. I'm a clairvoyant."

"A clairvoyant that can make things explode."

"And control your movements."

"Are those all of your powers?" he asked and she nodded yes while finishing her cappuccino. "No wonder why Magneto is interested in getting you. Your gifts can be very useful. How many people know that you're a mutant?"

"Not all that many," she replied, remembering Reddie's words. "My parents always made me hide it, so I didn't tell anyone. I don't see how someone like this Magnetic guy would know. I don't use my powers, never."

"It's Magneto."

"Whatever," she made a pause. "What happens now? With me, I mean."

"I'd like you to meet Professor Xavier. He can talk to you about your powers and be of great help. We have space at the school if you're accepted there."

"Moving to a place filled with people I don't know..."

"Didn't you do that when you moved into that club?" he was right. That was exactly what she had done. But how could he know it just by looking at her? "Most people run away from their homes when their powers start to show. It was a guess."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"I don't have to. You show your feelings with your eyes," he explained and she looked surprised, usually she did a good job hiding what she was thinking. "So, can you come to the school with me to meet the professor?"

"You mean right now?" she asked and he nodded yes. "Don't you know what time it is?" she looked to a clock on the wall. It was 3 am.

"You can sleep there and meet him the morning. I don't think it's safe for you to go back to the club after being attacked by Magneto's allies."

She looked around again. Truth be told there was not much to look at in the place where they were, but she didn't tell him that. She just had to look away from him, even though she knew he was attentively watching her, waiting for an answer. Mika thought about everything that had happened since she had left her house. How many times hadn't she risked herself already? What was just one more risk among those?

"Ok."

"Really?" he was surprised, no one had ever accepted to go to the school that easily.

"Yeah. Let's go," she got up to leave. "I need to get some sleep."

He nodded in agreement and offered to pay for her food, but she didn't let him do such thing. Not much was said on the way to the mansion. In the car they drove silently, only the music playing on the radio broke the silence. To Mika their silence wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't awkward, it was just silence. Scott felt a little uncomfortable though. For some reason he felt really aware of Mika's presence in the car. A little too aware in his opinion. They pulled up at the mansion and Scott helped her get set in one of the bedrooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, standing by the door.

"Thanks for the blanket. Good night, Scotty."

"It's Scott," he corrected her. "Good night, Breezy."

"Ok, Scotty," she said and he left the room.

When he closed the door he had a small smile on his face.

Mika threw herself on the bed and closed her eyes. Some minutes later, she opened them again. She couldn't sleep. It was 5 am of a Sunday and she doubted anyone else would be up. She rolled around for some time before finally giving up on the useless attempts of falling asleep. She left the bed and grabbed her jacket before leaving the room. She only knew where the kitchen was, so she decided to go there. She did feel a little thirsty after all. She figured no one would mind if she opened the fridge and got a glass of milk.

"Who are you?" someone behind her asked and she choked with the milk. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm Breezy," she said once she had stopped coughing. "Scott brought me here to meet some professor. You're Logan, right?"

"How'd ya know? Cyclops told you?"

"No, Scott did," she replied and he even chuckled. "What?"

"They're the same person. I usually call him One-Eye though."

"Oh. Makes sense," she replied, thanking the fact that it was dark and he couldn't see her slightly red cheeks. "You couldn't sleep?"

"I wouldn't be here if I could," he opened the fridge and searched for something.

"I'm sorry," she said suddenly and he turned to face her, "About your bike."

"So it _was_ you."

"Guilty as charged," she smiled and was surprised when he smiled back.

One thing Mika could already tell was that Logan didn't seem to be exactly nice with most people he met, especially if a guy like Scott didn't like him. Well, not that she could tell exactly what kind of guy Scott was. After all, he had acted in two completely different ways during the two times they had met.

There was a silence in the air. Mika drank the rest of her milk with Logan watching her every move while eating an apple. The girl looked him through the corner of her eyes and thought of Michael. Logan and him were, apparently, completely different in behavior as well, but they were a lot alike fashion wise, with the bad boy, motorcycle rider thing going on. That thought made her smile slightly, but she suddenly frowned. Michael was probably worried sick about her and she couldn't blame him.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, chewing a piece of his apple.

"Nothing's wrong," she quickly flashed him a smile, pretending to be ok. "So, do all X-men have two names?" she changed the subject hoping that Logan wouldn't notice.

Except that he did.

"No, not all of the X-men have two names."

"I thought you were part of them," she pointed out and he stared her.

"There's Storm, whose real name's Ororo Munroe. Scott's Cyclops. Kurt Wagner's Nightcrawler. Bobby Drake's Iceman. Then there's Professor Charles Xavier, Rogue and Jea..." he stopped.

"Jean?" she remembered Scott had called her by that name before kissing her. Logan nodded and Mika felt the same sadness in the air that she had felt when she talked to Scott. "What happened to her?"

"She died," he simply replied, sounding a little rude.

"What's your other name?" she asked after some seconds of silence.

She had the feeling that saying she was sorry wouldn't make a difference.

"Wolwerine," he replied after more seconds of silence.

"Self-chosen?" she asked, he nodded and she smiled. "What kind of name is that?"

"What kind of name's Breezy?"

"It's not a name, it's a nickname. Michael gave it to me."

"Doesn't your boyfriend mind when you kiss other guys?" he asked with a cynical smirk on his face. So, he had seen Scott kiss her.

"None of your damn business, but Michael's my best friend. Besides, Scott was completely drunk when he kissed me. He doesn't even remember it. He thought I was Jean," she added, unsure if she should. "Did she love him?"

"Yes."

"Did he love her?" she insisted and could tell that Logan was getting annoyed.

"Yes," he replied with an angry face.

"And did you?"

Logan stared at her with a serious face. His lips almost formed a straight line. Mika almost regretted having made the question out loud. The vibrations in the kitchen were almost unbearable with Logan's mood change. She washed the glass and put it back in the cupboard where she had found it. Then, without saying a word, she left the kitchen and went back to the room where she was supposed to be sleeping.


End file.
